Bluetooth is a wireless technology for short-range communication. Accordingly, use of cables to connect devices to each other is rendered unnecessary. For example, a cellular phone or a laptop computer having a Bluetooth function may be connected to a wireless communication network without having to use a cable connection. All digital devices, including printers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), desktop computers, FAX machines, keyboards, and joysticks, may be a part of a Bluetooth network. In addition to removing the necessity of using cable connections, Bluetooth may also be used to form an interface between an existing data network and peripheral devices and also form a special group between devices which are located far from a fixed network infrastructure. Bluetooth provides a strong wireless connection based on quick recognition and use of a frequency hopping method. A Bluetooth module prevents interference with other signals by hopping to a new frequency after transmission or reception of a packet. Compared to other systems which operate within the same frequency range, Bluetooth uses a specially short and fast packet. Since Bluetooth version 4.0, which has all functions provided by classic Bluetooth, Bluetooth high speed, and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), has been released, there has been a growing interest in BLE technology.
Accordingly, a method of broadcasting a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) packet, a method of adjusting an operation mode of an Application Processor (AP), and devices for performing the method, wherein a device writes filtering information for waking up the AP, for example, service identification information or company identification information to a header of the BLE packet so that a device for receiving the filtering information may reduce a current that is consumed by the AP is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.